


Broken Bar Stools

by emlynb_1



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, broken bar stools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlynb_1/pseuds/emlynb_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Dean's homeless, broke, and dying of a disease he can't afford to have. Castiel, grown up from an abusive past, finds a light in Dean that's he's never seen before. Together, they find that love is more important than money, judging faces, past problems. and broken bar stools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of A New Life

It was a Wednesday. A Wednesday that changed Dean Winchester's life. And, he hadn't even realized it yet. Up to this point, Dean's life had been filled with fast cars, fast girls, and fast food. To say the least, he wasn't settled. He never lived in a place longer than a month and never held a steady job. _Dean Winchester was not a steady guy_. Being only 23 years old, he lived in the moment. There wasn't any place or any person that could hold him down.  
But that Wednesday. That one fateful day. His whole life would change.

_9:02 AM. Wednesday. April 12, 1993_

Dean awoke to the South Georgia sun blaring down on him. Still, in the same denim jeans, AC/DC crew neck, and black leather jacket from the day before. It was a long night of drinking at some bar. He couldn't remember much; he had been black out drunk.

"You look like shit." Deans squinted his eyes, trying to find the source of the voice who had spoken. His blurred vision finally cleared and he found a man standing above him. "Need a hand," the man asked. Dean declined and pushed himself off the ground. "My name is Castiel Novak. I own the bar you destroyed last night." Dean stood in awe and confusion.

Before him stood the most beautiful man he had ever met. It's not that Dean was confused about his own sexuality or anything. He liked men. A lot. But, out of fear of being judged, he never acted upon it. Except once. A man named Crowley. But, that was a long time ago. He told Crowley that it was an accident, and that he must never tell anyone. Crowley understood and left Dean alone. Since then, Dean thought it was best to leave his temptations in the dark. He slept with girls. His slept with ALOT of girls. But, he never had that total feeling of satisfaction.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, man. I'm Dean Winchester," Dean spoke softly and kept his head down.  
"Well, you're going to have to pay me back. You did a lot of damage back there, and I can't afford to fix it," Castiel snapped.  
"Listen, I don't have any money, but-" Dean started but was cut off by Castiel, "Frankly, I don't care. If you can't pay me back with a check, then you're going to have to figure something else out."  
"Well, I don't know. I guess I could work for you in the bar," Dean stated. He wanted to get mad about the way Castiel was speaking to him, but he was too hungover to care.  
"Well," Cas began,"it isn't ideal, but I guess it could work. You just stay out of my face, and we'll be fine."  
They shook hands, decided a time for Dean to start, and parted ways.

....

_6:35PM Wednesay April 12, 1993_

Dean laid on the brick-hard bed at his roach motel. He has twenty-two dollars to his name and now has to work for a beautiful yet malicious man for free. He could always run for it, right? Skip town? It's not like the enticing, timid Castiel would come searching for him. But with what money? The next town was over an hour drive away, and twenty bucks in gas wouldn't make it that far. Not in 1967 Chevy Impala his dad gave to him when he was 19.

He was stuck. He had no choice. Maybe Castiel would take pity on him. Doubtful, though. Dean will have take on another job on top of the one he isn't getting paid for just to stay alive.

He looked inside his medicine bag.

_Fourteen left. One weeks worth._


	2. What's Broken Is Easily Fixed

_9:00 AM Thursday April 13, 1993_

 

Dean walked into the Burning Bridge Bar. The one his practically destroyed. Well, those were Castiel's words. Once inside, he saw that there wasn't much damage. A few broken bar stools here and there. That was about it. "Hello, Cas," he yelled into the empty bar. A voice echoed back, "In here!" Castiel's voice. Not even a symphony could compare. Dean made his way through a door into a storage room where Cas stood. As soon as Dean's eyes laid on Cas, his heart stopped and stomach filled with this warm sensation. He had never felt this way about anyone or anything. In just a few moments, he took in everything about Castiel. The way his eyes reminded him of the blue of the ocean during his deep sea fishing trip, but he could see the pain Cas had buried. The deep, rich brown of Cas' perfect strands of hair that never laid down. _Stop_.

Dean released himself from his trance. "Uh, yeah, so where do I start," he asked, choking back his anxiety. "You can start by fixing those broken bar stools up front. I've already had the tables fixed, and the bottles of liquor replaced. However, this doesn't get you out of working here. To sum it all up, you'll be working for me for atleast a month. Don't worry, I'll pay you. Just not as much as my other bartenders. Five bucks an hour. If you get tips, keep them. Whatever. Absolutely no drinking." "Okay, I gotcha." Dean was on his way back to the dining room when Cas cut him off. "And one more thing, Dean. If you give me any trouble, you're out of here with zero pay." _Such a hardass. But he still pretty fucking cute._

After finding a few tools laying around the room, Dean began to work on fixing the bar stools. They were completely destroyed. They were easily fixable. After hammering a few nails here and there, the stools were fixed and placed back at the bar. Cas came forward to inspect Dean's work and was actually impressed. Cas looked at Dean and said, "Well, I can't complain. You did very well. You're good with your hands." Dean blushed. "Uh, I am, thanks. So, uh, what do you want me to do now," Dean stuttered. Cas could tell Dean was nervous. By the way his Dean kept his eyes down and wouldn't look Cas in the face. The shortness of breath, the quivering in his hands.. It was all too much for Castiel. This man may have been a drunken fool and wrecked his bar, but there was just something about him. Something that made Cas want more of Dean. But surely he couldn't feel the same way.. "Why don't you go home and rest? The opens at seven tonight and closes are closes at two. I've decided that tonight you're going to be my security guard. So, you have a long night ahead of you. Tomorrow, you'll need to learn how to mix drinks, because tomorrow night, you'll be one of my bartenders." "Okay," Dean stated, "sounds great. See you." "See you soon, Dean," Cas smiled.

Dean made his way back to his motel room. Once inside, he plopped onto his bed. His mind raced with different thoughts and emotions. His hands began to shake. He looked over the side of the bed where his bag of belongings were.

_Thirteen. About to be twelve._

Insulin was expensive for a guy on budget. Unfortunately, he had to have it. Hopefully with his first paycheck from Cas, he would be able to buy more . Hopefully. He couldn't skip days like he used to. When he was dirt poor and homeless, Dean would skip his insulin every few days to save what he had. But that always ended up with him passed out on the ground or in the hospital. No, he couldn't risk his health anymore. He needed to stay strong enough to work and earn that paycheck. He decided not to think about it anymore and try to get some rest. He had a long night ahead of him.


	3. The Night Begins

Cas stood behind his bar making sure all the glasses were clean, the bar was wiped down, and if he had everything in order for opening time. He did everything to could to get his mind off of Dean Winchester. _Surely, Dean was straight_. There was no possibility that he wasn't. The way he flirted with every blonde he came across the night before. It was obvious.

Six o'clock rolled around, and Dean made his way through the front door of Cas' bar. "You're a little early, aren't you," Cas asked. "Well, I wanted to make a better impression. Plus, I was so dam bored." Cas laughed, "Well, we don't open for a couple hours. I've basically got everything ready. So, there's not much to do except wait." 

"It's easier to pass time when you're not alone," Dean shrugged.

"How about a game of pool," Castiel asked.

"If you think you can handle it," Dean smirked.

"Oh, so you think you can beat me? Tsk tsk. We will just have to see about that, Mr. Winchester," Cas flirted.

Dean racked the balls while Cas brought to pool sticks to the table. Castiel brushed some chalk on the tip, and he whacked the cue ball and broke the group. The five ball slid into the corner pocket. "I'm lows," he said.

The first game went by in the matter of minutes. Both of the guys were good. "Why don't we make things interesting," Cas deviously grinned.

"What are you thinking?"

"Loser has to dance on the bar in only his underwear and a cowboy hat."

"And what does the winner get?"

"He gets to watch," Cas said intimately. Dean blushed. He eyes fell to the ground for a second. He looked at Castiel, smirked, and said, "Well, you better pick a song, cowboy."

Cas laughed, "Rack 'em up."

"No, you rack. I break," Dean demanded.

"Fine." Castiel racked the balls. Dean rubbed some chalk on the tip of his pool stick. He bent over, smirked, and gazed at Cas. Then, he whacked the cue ball. He broke the group, and the nine, seven, and four ball slid into different pockets. "I'm lows," he said. Castiel took his turn. Then Dean again. It was down to where only three balls were left: the eight ball, the eleven, and the three. It was Dean's turn. He lined up the cue to the three. Hit. The three slid into the corner pocket. He lined up the cue to the eight ball. Hit. It slid into the side pocket. "Well, cowboy, pick a song and get to dancing." "Oh, Dean." Castiel made his way over to his jukebox.He turned it a few times and finally picked one. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Unbuckled his belt, unbuttons his pants and they fell to the ground. His put on the cowboy he had on the wall. He was left in only his blue, plaid boxers.

The music started, and he got up on the bar.

_She's my cherry pie..._

Dean sat in a chair he placed in front of the bar. He laughed on the outside but inside, everything was heating up. He felt a bulge in his pants, and he tried to hide it. He hands started sweating and shaking. Cas swung his body around the bar, keeping his eyes on Dean the whole time. He wanted so badly to get off the bar and sit on Dean's lap and kiss him. He wanted to know what Dean's lips felt like against his own. The music stopped. Dean was out of breath, and his bulge was still there. He looked at the clock. It read 6:15. "Well, how'd I do," Castiel smirked. He stood beside Dean's chair now and looked down on him. Dean was speechless. So, instead of speaking, he did what he's been wanting to do since day one. In an instant, Dean flew out of his chair and planted his lips on Cas. Cas didn't stop him. Dean brushed his hand in Castiel's hair and gripped Cas's face with his other hand. Cas held onto Dean's body. He pushed Castiel up agaisnt the pool table. He didn't want to let go. He kissed Dean back with a hungry passion. He wanted more, not just a kiss. A fiery passion sparked between them. After a few moments of tasting each other, they parted lips. "I couldn't have imagined a better reaction from you, Dean. Maybe I should dance for you now often," Cas laughed.

...

At 7:00, the doors opened. All staff was accompanied for: the bartenders, Charlie, Jo, and Ruby, the cooks, Bobby and Rufus, the security, Dean and Benny.

Dean made small talk with his coworker, Benny. He looked big and tough. Which that's exactly what Benny was. He's not the type of guy to take shit from anyone. Basically, a perfect security guard. No one messed with Benny without getting an ass whooping. "So, you were the one who fucked this place up the other night, huh? Better be glad that was my night off. You would've got your ass beat and thrown out," Benny stated. "Well, I can't say I blame you for saying that," Dean confessed, "I deserved it."

"From what I heard, you had this place turned upside down."

"I did, but I came back this morning and helped Cas fix it back up. I haven't been that drunk in years, and I don't plan on getting that way again."

"Not under my watch anyways. Mr.Novak told me to keep an eye out on you and alcohol. Not even a sip of the poison, bud. If I even catch you getting a whiff, you're out. And I'm gonna tell you something else, man. Frankly, I don't like you. You come in here and disrespect this place and Mr.Novak, and that doesn't fly well with me. But, you being here isn't my decision. I'm respecting Mr. Novak's choice, just know, I ain't afraid to put a beating on you if step out of line."

Dean just nodded. _What's this guys problem? It's not like I hurt anyone. And for fucks sake, I cleaned this place up! Cas, you better be glad I want YOU and want you to be proud of me, or else I would put this guy in his place._

Hours passed, and all Dean could think about was his evening with Cas. It couldn't have been anymore perfect. The way Cas wiggled on that bar in his cowboy hat, the way his lips felt against Deans. The heat and passions surrounding them, the hunger for more, and the pain of not being able to have in that moment. "I'm gonna use the bathroom," Dean said to Benny, and he quickly took off.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and then leaned on the counter. He looked at his reflection. _Get a hold of yourself._ He splashed some cold water on his face to cool himself off. He needed more, and he wasn't a very patient guy.

...

 

2:00 came quickly once Dean stopped thinking about his evening with Cas and focused on keeping drinks from fighting and not behind the drivers seat. Benny wasn't warming up to Dean, though. After Dean came back from bathroom, Benny didn't speak much. Only when they had to break up a fight, Benny would say something along the lines of, "Weak bastards" or "fucking assholes" under his breath. Later on, he was told by one of the bartenders, Jo, that Benny didn't really speak much to anyone and that she was utterly surprised about his monologue to Dean. Apparently, Charlie and Benny had very, quick fling. Turned out Benny was exactly _her type,_ and after that, he became very introverted.

All the staff made their way to they cars to go home. Benny hopped on his Harley and took off. Jo, Charlie, and Ruby all carpooled, as did Bobby and Rufus. Everyone in the bar is very close, like family. Dean walked from his hotel to save himself some gas. He was about to start his walk back when he heard and a tempting voice. "Hey, Dean, need a ride?" It was Castiel. "Uh, sure. I'm staying at the hotel two blocks down on the right." "Okay." They sat in silence on the ride back. All you could hear was murmur from Cas' '66 Shelby Mustang. Cas pulled on the side of the road beside the hotel. Was Cas not going to mention anything that happened between them? Will Cas forget it all? Or did he do all that just to mock Dean and make him feel uncomfortable? 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Cas pulled on the side of the road next to the hotel. "Yeah, okay." Dean turned away and started to walk towards the building. "Oh, and Dean," Cas began, Dean turned around to face him. "Don't think I would forget about you," Cas smiled and drove off.


	4. The Dawn of a New Day

The morning light shown through the tablecloth curtains in Dean's room. His eyes slowly crept open. The clock on nightstand read 10:30. He had missed his free breakfast that the hotel provided. Over in duffle bag, his insulin supply was getting lower. He grabbed one, gave himself his morning injection and laid back on the bed.   
He thought about the previous day with Cas. He thought about Cas made him feel. He thought about Cas' last words to him.  
"Don't think I would forget about you."  
At that moment, he wanted to run to Cas, grab him, and never let him go.   
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dean turned the knob, and there stood Castiel. Eyes bright and smile wide, Cas said,"Hello, handsome."  
Dean grinned, "Hey, cowboy."  
Castiel looked down and laughed, "You're not just now waking up, are you?   
"You caught me."  
"Well, get dressed. I've got a lot planned for us today," he smiled, "no objections."  
"Fine, but can I at least take a shower first?"  
"Only if I can join you."  
"Haha, nice try. But I'm not that easy."  
"I could tell you were gonna be difficult. Just hurry, okay? You're slowing us down."  
Dean laughed and obliged. He took a quick, shower, brushed his teeth, and slipped on his favorite plain black tee with his cleanest pair of blue jeans.  
"You look very nice, Dean. Let's go."  
Dean followed Cas out to his Mustang where he sat shotgun not knowing where he's going or what he's getting himself into. But as long as Cas was with him, he was happy.

...

The sign said "Blueridge Park." Cas pulled in and parked on the grass. "Hold on," he said to Dean. Cas opened his door, got out, and proceeded to Dean's side of the car. He opened the door and Dean got out. "Mama raised a gentlemen." Cas said.

"So, what are we doing here, Cas?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite spot. It's about a mile into the park, so we've got a little walking to do."

Cas lead the way with Dean following behind him. He couldn't stop looking at Cas. The way Cas breathed, the life in his eyes, his smell; Dean took it all in.

He's so beautiful.

"So what made you come to this little town," Cas asked.

"Didn't really choose it.. I just happened to be rolling through. After I pay back my debts to you, I'm headed back to Kansas City. That's where my brother is."

"Oh, you have a brother? What's he like?"

The thought of Sam made Dean's stomach turn. Not in a disgusted way, but in a way that made Dean want to break down. He never really talks about what happened, but he trusts Castiel.

"I'd tell you, but I don't want sympathy from anyone."

Cas stopped and stared at Dean. With a confused but caring look he said, "Dean, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Just know that now that I'm here, it's gonna be hard to make me leave. I'm here for you."

Dean held back his tears. He could tell what Cas said was sincere, and no one had ever treated him like Cas has in the last forty-eight hours. He wanted to just hold on to Cas and let out all the pain he's held in for five years.

Dean nodded and kept his head down. "Here it is," Cas said. Dean looked up and what laid before him was so calming. A huge Oak tree in the middle of a grassy plain. It had to be as tall as a skyscraper. The branches reached out for miles and miles.

"I find peace here," Cas said.

They both sat down under the safety the tree brought. Cas looked off in the distance, feeling nothing but serenity. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't get him mind off of his brother.

"His name is Sam. Sammy. He's my younger brother."

Cas looked at Dean. He could tell this was going to be hard, so he took Dean's hand.

"He was a great kid. Uh, five years ago, Sam and my parents were coming to pick me up. I was nineteen and drunk at a friends house. When I called my dad, he was pissed. He was pissed, but he was glad that I wasn't driving. On the way, a truck ran a red light and hit their car. My dad died on the spot, my mom flew through the windshield. Sam was knocked unconscious. The funny thing is.. Sam wasn't hurt. It's like someone was holding onto him, protecting him. I got the call about an hour later. I ran. I ran all the way to hospital. Sammy was still asleep. He still hasn't woke up. He's nineteen now, and because of me, he's missed five birthdays, his graduation, making memories. Because of me, he'll never see our parents again. Because of me, he might never wake up!" Dean became angry at himself. He couldn't fight back the tears anymore, and the came flooding out. He put his head in hands and cried.

"Dean. I don't know how you must feel. But it's not your fau-" Dean cut Cas off by saying, "It WAS my fault though! If I wasn't such a stupid kid! I was a selfish asshole! All I cared about was getting drunk with my friends."

Cas couldn't do anything. He was stunned. How can a man so beautiful and caring hate himself so much? Cas didn't say anything else. Instead he just held Dean. And he swore to himself that no matter what happens, he will always be there for Dean, to hold him, to wipe his tears, to love him, and to show him how beautiful he truly is.

After a few minutes, Dean looked at Cas with his swollen eyes. Cas stroked Dean's cheek and gave him a sweet, light kiss.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Dean. Now it's my turn. Although mine isn't as tragic as yours, I'm going to tell you anyways. I didn't have a family growing up. The bar is my family. When I was kid, I got passed around from foster home to foster home. I was abused and neglected for years and years. Once, I was with this family. I was about sixteen. My foster dad was super Christian and super religious. One day, he caught me kissing a boy behind an old theatre. He laid me out when we got home," Cas stopped and pulled up his shirt revealing his back. There was a six inch scar across his skin, "this was the outcome. He whipped me and then beat me with a fire iron while his wife read scripture aloud. He asked me if I have learned yet, so I said, 'no, maybe you should get that boy to lay one out on me instead.' He didn't find that very funny, so he beat me for about ten minutes. I ran away that night and ended up here. Bobby found me and took me in. I lived with him for a few years until I could afford my own apartment. Then I invested in the bar, and here I am."

Dean looked at Cas. Cas was so happy all the time, always smiling. You couldn't tell that he came from abusive homes. He grabbed Cas and pulled him in. Dean laid back on the tree, legs stretched out with Cas' head on his chest. With one arm around Cas and one hand in Cas' hair, they laid in silence.

This is what love feels like. Free, peaceful, and beautiful.

...

After awaking from falling asleep in each other's arms, they awoke under the tall Oak.

"Well, good afternoon, handsome," Cas chuckled.

Dean let out a happy sigh, "Hello, gorgeous. What time is it?"

Cas looked at his watch, "6:25."

"Holy crap, we slept for hours."  
"Best sleep of my life," Cas smiled.  
Dean looked at him and smiled.

"I'm starving, how about you," Dean asked Cas. Cas nodded in agreement.  
"Why don't we go to the bar? Free food there," Cas stated.   
Dean acknowledged, and they headed back to Cas' car.

Dean stood up and felt a little dizzy. He shook it off and grabbed Cas' hand.

"You're beautiful," Cas said as he smiled at Dean, "and I've had the hots for you as soon as you walked into my bar the first time."  
Dean shook his head and smiled, "Even when I was black out drunk?"  
Cas laughed out loud, "okay, you got me. Maybe not when you're sloppy drunk. But every moment after that, I wanted to know you."

Dean pulled Cas' hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

"You've got me now."  
Cas smiled.   
Dean smiled.  
And for the first time in his life, Dean was truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

In the car, Dean and Cas didn't speak much. Cas kept one hand on his wheel and the other in Dean's hand. Bryan Adams "Heaven" started to play throughout the car. Dean hummed to song, and so did Cas.

And baby you're all that I want...

Dean gripped Cas' hand tighter. Cas smiled brightly and started singing along. Dean laughed as Cas gazed into his eyes and belted his heart out. Out of Dean's controlled, he let it all out. He sang from his heart. The words were true. Only two days ago, he met Castiel, and he's already head over heels in love.

...

Cas pulled into the parking lot of his bar. Dean was about to open his door until Cas have him the don't do it face. Dean smirked and waited for Cas to open his door.

Cas unlocked his bar, and they made their way inside the building. Dean sat on a bar stool, and Cas went into the kitchen to turn on the stove. "What do you want to eat," he yelled to Dean. "Uh, a burger," Dean replied. He held his head down, hands sweating and shaking.

Cas fried up a couple burgers pretty fast, and brought them to the bar. "Bone appetite," Cas laughed. Dean chuckled and said, "I think it's bon appetit. Not bone appetite." Cas smiled and noticed how bad Dean looked right now. His complexion was pale, his hands were clammy. "Are you okay, Dean," he asked. "Yeah, just pretty hungry." Cas looked concerned. "Dean." Dean let out a sigh, "I'm just nervous about you're cooking. I mean, what if you're a terrible cook? How am I suppose to deal with a boyfriend whose horrible at cooking?" Dean laughed, and Cas brushed it off. He let out a nervous laugh, but figured whatever it is, Dean will come around.

After applying some mayo and mustard to his burger, Dean took a bite. "You cook as good as you look. Damn good."

"Oh, well that's just a burger, babe. I'm quite the culinary expert."

"Really now? Well I'll be the judge of that," Dean smirked and winked at Castiel.

Castiel blushed and gave Dean a grin. He leaned in for a kiss which Dean eagerly returned.

Cas backed away, smiled brightly, and told Dean, "You are so damn amazing."  
Dean looked away and frowned. "I'm really not.." Castiel titled his head, confused and offended, "But you are, Dean. You really are. Those bars stools that you broke in here, well, I'm glad you did it. Because if you didn't, then I wouldn't have the pleasure, the joy, the gratification of meeting you and being with you." Castiel put a hand on Dean's and lifted his head so they would be face-to-face. "I want you to see what I see in you." He gave Dean a light kiss on the lips, and Dean kissed back. Dean sighed, "I don't know what've I've been doing without you." Castiel beamed.

...

"Hey, bossman! Jo is sick. Some kind of stomach virus," Ruby stated.

"Ew, gross. All my fantasies about her are ruined," Charlie pouted.

Ruby giggled and told her, "Okay, TMI, girl. Anyways, we're going to be short handed. What do we need to do, Castiel?"

"Hmm," Cas looked towards Dean, "you know how to mix drinks, right?"

"Somewhat. You did tell me I would bar tending," Dean said.

Castiel pondered; he did tell Dean that, he had just forgot. Every thing that's happened between the two, it wasn't a suprise that he forgot.

"Okay, well Charlie will help you if you need it," Cas stated. He looked at his watch, "We open up in ten minutes. Remember, be friendly, be cool, and, ugh," he laughed, "no sex in the bathroom," he shrugged, "I didn't know what else to say. Everyone laughed and smiled. Dean blushed, snickered, and thought, we just make out by the pool table, right? Castiel looked over to Dean and gave those yearning eyes like he had just read Dean's mind.

...

The regular crowd swarmed in about ten minutes after opening. In a town like this one, there's not many places to go to just hang out. Castiel's bar was the town'a favorite. Everyone loved going, and Castiel enjoyed making others happy.

Behind the bar, Dean was taking orders and making drinks. It was bit overwhelming for him at first, because of the all the commotion. A few flirtatious girls tried making their way to his heart, or his wallet. Some tried to get free drinks, some tried to get him to go home with them. He always let them down easy, though, because the only person he wanted to go home with was Castiel.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Charlie scowled. Dean backed up, confused. "If any of those girls talked to me like they were talking to you, I would not be turning them down."   
Dean laughed and said, "They're not really my type." Charlie asked curiously, "So, what is your type?" Dean blushed and looked away from her, towards Castiel. Charlie whispered and grinned, "No fucking way!" She threw her head back laughing, "I knew it! Does he know? Are you in love with him? Isn't he straight, though?" Charlie bombarded him with questions that he didn't really like answering. He didn't want his and Cas' business thrown out everywhere. He just smiled at her and played it cool. She finally took the hint and backed off.

A few hours later, the bar calmed down. Some people went home. Some people passed out at their booths. It was almost closing time, so Cas was making his usual rounds of you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here; come back tomorrow night though. Charlie and Ruby were sweeping the floor and wiping down tables; Bobby and Rufus were cleaning the stove, am washing glasses, and preparing for the next night; Benny was making sure that those who were leaving the bar wasn't driving.

"Hey, Dean!" Dean beamed as he knew whose voice it was calling out to him: Castiel. "You can go home. Everyone's almost done," he leaned into Dean and whispered, "but I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early." Dean grinned, and his eyes just lit up with joy. "Okay. Ill see you then." He gave Cas a wink before leaving the bar. Outside stood Benny, helping a drunk fellow into a cab. "See ya tomorrow, Benny," Dean told him as he walked passed. "Yeah," Benny uttered back.

...

Dean tried and tried, but his hotel key wasn't working. He ran to the front desk and asked for a new key, claiming his was defective.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you only paid for a three night stay here. If you want, you can stay another night for another forty-nine dollars," the manager stated.

Dean pulled out his wallet. Fifteen bucks. That's all he had until his paycheck from the bar. "I've only got fifteen," he said softly with a frown, fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing I can do," he pulled a plastic bag from under the counter and laid it in front of Dean, "here's your belonging. I'm sorry but I've got work to do." The manager walked away leaving Dean stunned, frozen, and at the point of breaking done.

He crept outside and leaned agaisnt the wall. His slid down until he sat on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. He couldn't fight back the tears anymore so he let them all out. What am I going to do? He thought.

At that moment, he was blinded by a light and heard, "Dean? You okay?" He looked up and saw Castiel with his head out of his window. My saving grace. He walked up to the window and told Cas, tear stricken face, "Uh, yeah. Just running low on money, so they kicked me out."

"Get in your car and follow me. You'll stay with me," Cas declared. Dean tried to protest, but Cas said, "Fuck that. Stay with my at house. You have no other choice so come on."

Dean frowned but obliged. He got in his Impala and followed Cas. He thought that maybe, just maybe, getting kicked out of the hotel was the best part of his night, because now he was going to stay with Castiel. All of sudden, a nervous shiver tickled across his whole body.


End file.
